Truth or Dare?
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: Hunter doesn't want to go to camp, but his dad coerces him into signing up. Little does he know, this summer would end up being the best summer of his life; who knew summer camp could be so much fun?


Truth or Dare?

By MaturePopcorn

Description: Arriving at camp, Hunter finds that his Summer has changed forever, and he's so glad he didn't say no to his father. I'm so bad at descriptions... :(

WARNING: Rated M for later chapters. You know the drill, sexuals and such...

Author's Note: I have slept... 8 hours in the last 3 days. I'm so happy that all other emotions have left my body. I have been reduced to a shell of my former self, wallowing in self-pity and Volleyball Hell.

Anyway, enjoy the porn.

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

The sun shone through the leaves of the large oak and spruce trees overhead, casting brilliantly light shadows wherever they fell. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the air was a comfortable 24°C. For late June, the weather couldn't be more perfect and the day couldn't be more gorgeous. But Hunter didn't care about that at all. He sighed deeply as the bus he was in jostled up and down on the bumpy dirt road, taking them away from the city streets he had grown accustomed to and deeper into the countryside.

Hunter thought back to the argument; no, the one sided guilt trip he'd had just last night, his eyes closing as he leaned his head against the window.

* * *

"Trust me, Hunter, you'll love it there! I went when I was your age, and I always waited all year for Summer to come around; Camp Buddy is one of my happiest memories from my childhood."  
"Dad, I'm not a child! I'm 13, I can make my own decisions about how I want to spend my Summer! I don't wanna spend it in a wood cabin with no electricity!" He paused. "Besides, you know how I am with people I don't know."

Hunter's dad sighed deeply. "You know, it's where your mother and I met..."  
Hunter faltered. He had fallen for another of his dad's guilt trips again. _"Mom... Mom went to this camp too..."_ Hunter let out an indignant puff of air and looked down and away from his father's gaze.  
"She'd be so proud of you, you know..." His eyes started to water. "You're so grown up now..."  
Hunter turned from his father and caved almost immediately, not wanting his dad to progress further. "Fine. But just this year. Next year, _I_ choose how I spend my Summer."

* * *

A large bump in the road brought Hunter back to reality. He glanced around the rest of the bus again, taking a good look at who he'd be spending the next two weeks with.  
In one row towards the back were three younger boys, around 12 years old. From Hunter's vantage point, they seemed the least likely kids to be friends with each other. For one thing, the kid at the window seat had long, wavy pink curls in his hair and seemed immaculate in every way; his head to what Hunter could see of his chest was spotless. In contrast, the boy next to him seemed a bit more rugged and dirty, with yellow streaks in his brick red hair. He was excitedly going on about something to the pink haired boy, moving his hands wildly and laughing heartily. Then, the boy in the aisle seat. He looked to be a pretty nerdy-looking kid with glasses and a book, ignoring the other two boys entirely. Electronic devices weren't allowed at Camp Buddy, but Hunter got the feeling that this kid would be pretty good with computers.  
A few rows in front of those three boys sat a purple haired boy with a long and angry looking face, almost cat-like in its structure, and a bulky orange headed boy, who both looked to be around 15. They were quietly discussing something privately, occasionally shooting glances at the row next to them where a boy around 16 with dark blue hair sat.  
Though a camp uniform was required during the two weeks of camp, it wasn't necessary to put it on until your actual arrival at camp. This boy seemed to be the only one wearing his uniform early, and he was currently engrossed in a camp pamphlet, oblivious to the conversation about him taking place a few feet away.  
In the row next to Hunter sat a boy with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. He seemed... Different from the others somehow. Looking to be about Hunter's age, he was staring ahead dramatically, an almost wistful glaze in his eyes.  
The boy turned to Hunter and, catching him staring, flashed a brilliant friendly smile. From this angle, Hunter could see a bright green bandage crossing from his right cheek to under his right eye. Hunter quickly looked away in annoyance, thinking, _"Jeez, you couldn't pick a skin-coloured bandage? How badly do you wanna stand out?"_  
His view of the driver of the bus was partially obscured, but they appeared to have a feminine body and bright pink hair. Behind them sat a tall, broad-shouldered man with light brown hair and sporting the same uniform as the blue haired boy. Upon getting on the bus, this man had quickly introduced himself as Yoshinori.

Glancing around the nearly empty bus one last time, Hunter felt realisation quickly creep up on him. With the exception of the bus driver...  
 _"No way! There are seriously no girls?! Dad said this was a co-ed camp!"_ He somewhat panicked in confusion, thinking back to their conversation. _"It's where he met Mom! If there are only boys here, for two weeks…"_

The bus rounded a broad turn, causing the campers to slide in their seats. Momentarily distracted, Hunter was able to steal another look at the brown haired boy. Something about him was distracting, though Hunter couldn't quite place what it was…

Yoshinori stood up then and turned to the campers, a friendly smile on his face. "Alright, gang! We're just about to arrive at Camp Buddy, so make sure you're ready to explore! We'll start off with a tour of camp, and then it will be dinner time." He looked out the bus windows to his left. "And there's the camp now!"

Hunter turned and looked out the window. As much as he didn't want to admit it at first, the camp _was_ beautiful; light oak cabins with simple stone paths were surrounded on all sides with tall spruce trees except for the back side, which looked out onto a large, crystal lake. In the distance, lush hills towered into the sky and the sun shone brilliantly bright just above the peaks.

Looking at his watch, Hunter noticed it was already almost 6:00. The bus ride to camp had taken nearly 4 hours. Standing up and stretching, he groaned softly. " _Maybe this won't be so bad… I guess I could see myself having fun here."_

The bus came to a stop, and the pink haired driver stood up and grinned back cheerfully. "Welcome to Camp Buddy!" She giggled and opened the doors of the vehicle. "You must be tired from that long ride here. Come on, I'll show you to your cabins so you can drop off your luggage. Then I'll show you the rest of the camp!"

Hunter picked up his only duffle bag and waited for the campers from the back of the bus to get off first. The brown haired boy smiled at him as they waited.

"Hi there! My name's Keitaro; I was hoping we could be friends!"

Hunter hesitated. Being noticeably shy, he wasn't used to people being this direct with him. Unsure of what exactly to make of this boy, he responded softly, "My name's Hunter…"

Keitaro grinned wider. "Come on, let's get off together."

Hunter nodded silently and followed him down the aisle. " _He seems nice… Maybe I won't be completely alone after all."_

Stepping off the bus, the woman waited by the bus with Yoshinori until every camper was on the ground before she continued cheerfully, "My name is Yuri, by the way. I can't wait to meet all of you!"

Leading them from the bus to the biggest cabin, Yuri absolutely beamed with cheerfulness. In a singsong voice, she continued, "This is the ***word I can't quite remember*** cabin! If you ever need anything, this is where me and Yoshinori stay. And tomorrow you'll meet Goro, the head counselor; he couldn't be here today, unfortunately." Looking at Yoshinori, she added, "But I'm stealing the show a bit, aren't I? Will you show us to the mess hall?"

Yoshinori chuckled softly. "Come along, campers. This way." He led them all down a stone road to another wood cabin with a painted sign that read simply "Dining Hall". Inside were several long tables with attached booth style seats and a buffet style food table.

"This is where you'll eat breakfast at 8:00 and dinner at 6:30. We eat lunch outside, usually on picnics and hikes." Hunter rolled his eyes at "picnic", imagining a classic red and white blanket with a basket of food. "Of course, we won't always eat breakfast and dinner here either. Some nights we camp outside and rough it."

Moving out of the dining hall, the party made its way to the last two cabins, which were directly across from each other. "These are your cabins, where you'll sleep, he continued. "One cabin can hold six people, while the other only holds four, so you'll have to be divided up."

The three younger boys instinctively moved closer together, leaving the five oldest boys in a loose group.

Yuri smiled. "Perfect! It looks like the groups are pretty much already decided then." She nodded. "That makes things much easier."

Yoshinori nodded as well. "That's pretty much it. Anything else in camp is to be found through exploration rather than explanation, so have fun discovering new things!" Glancing at his watch, he added, "Dinner will be in 20 minutes, so why don't you all get ready in your cabins? You can take this opportunity to unpack and settle in a little."

The blue-haired boy confidently strode up to the cabin on the left and opened the door. The purple-haired boy and orange-haired boy followed, then Keitaro somewhat nervously, and Hunter last. Their room was quite spacious, with three bunk-beds and a couch taking up the four corners of the room. A desk was on the right wall between two beds, and a tall bookshelf was between the third bed and the couch. In the center of it all was a wide open space. On the far wall was another door.

Tall, clear windows on every wall let a large amount of natural light in, and despite there being no electronic devices, there seemed to be an exception for lighting. The orange-haired boy strolled over to the door and opened it, revealing a bathroom.

Hunter sighed in relief. " _This place has plumbing…"_ Hunter paused and reflected on the camp so far. " _This place is actually really modern and clean. This isn't bad at all so far."_

The purple-haired boy climbed a ladder to an upper bunk. "I call this one!"

From the bathroom, a voice called, "Yoichi, you always claim that one."

Keitaro turned his head to get a better look at the bathroom, while Hunter walked over to the bed underneath Yoichi and started unpacking. The blue-haired boy came up to him and introduced himself suddenly, startling Hunter.

"My name is Natsumi. If you need anything, just ask me." He extended his hand to shake Hunter's, and the blonde boy hesitated before slowly extending his hand.

Shaking with a firm grip, Natsumi continued, "I've been coming here for 6 years now, so I know a lot of the ins and outs of the camp."

Yoichi chimed in, "But you'd never know that, with how much time he spends reading camp pamphlets."

Natsumi sighed. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

The purple-haired boy scoffed. "Why _are_ you wearing yours? We don't have to until tomorrow."

Keitaro returned from the bathroom. He sheepishly asked, "Are we supposed to already have uniforms? I didn't get one…"

The orange-haired boy returned from the bathroom as well. "No, you'll get them tonight. We already have them because this isn't our first year here," he answered. "My name's Hiro, by the way. It's nice to meet you two."

From outside came a loud voice exclaiming, "Dinner's ready!"

Natsumi nodded. "Right, well, let's go then!"

They left their cabin and walked toward the dining hall again, their group mixing with the three younger boys. Keitaro walked alongside Hunter and smiled at him. "Let's sit together! We can talk and stuff while we eat, and get to know each other."

From behind them came snickering. Turning, two of the youngest boys were close behind them. "Is that your _boyfriend_?" the red-haired boy asked.

The pink-haired boy next to him gasped and scolded, "Taiga, that's mean." He grinned mischievously and looked up at Keitaro and Hunter. "That's clearly his husband."

Natsumi came up behind the two younger boys and put his hands on their shoulders. Startled, Taiga and the pink-haired boy turned and saw Natsumi, then sped-off towards the dining hall.

Walking up to the brunette and the blonde, he waved his hand dismissively. "Don't pay too much attention to them. They're at that age, you know? The pink-haired boy is named Eduard, by the way. And there's usually another boy with them named Lee; he must have gone up ahead."

Nodding in understanding, the trio awkwardly walked the rest of the way together in silence. They were the last ones in, leaving only three seats at the far table open. Getting their dinner together at the buffet, Keitaro and Hunter started talking slowly and quietly, picking up the pace as they got more comfortable. Eventually they were telling life stories like old friends, and Hunter felt genuinely happy for the first time all day.

* * *

Finally, after a long dinner spent mostly getting to know Keitaro, and with a brief explanation of camp rules by Yoshinori and Yuri, Hunter was able to go back to his cabin. Yawning as he opened the door, he saw that Hiro and Yoichi were already inside. Hiro was brushing his teeth in the bathroom and Yoichi was taking off his shirt.

Not being able to help himself, Hunter stole a quick glance at the purple-haired boy's bare chest. Well defined muscles were visible through soft, smooth skin. At the base of his shorts, a deep v-shape was visible, and his belly button was long and narrow. Hunter blushed madly and turned toward his bed quickly so nobody would see.

But it was too late. Keitaro had been secretly watching Hunter, gauging his reaction to the situation carefully. When he saw the blonde boy's cheeks turn bright red for just a second, his stomach turned over in excitement. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly into a sort of half-smile, and he walked over to his bed and pulled out pajamas. Sitting on top was a new uniform, folded and left there by one of the counsellors.

Hiro walked out of the bathroom wearing only boxers and a tank top. "What took you guys so long? We've been waiting for nearly a half-hour!"

Hunter looked up from his duffle bag. "Waiting for what?"

Yoichi spoke up, his voice naturally crude yet somehow attractive, "For you to get back. Duh."

Hunter sighed silently. "Yes, but why?" he asked again, straining politeness in his tone.

"So we can play truth or dare!"

Keitaro's stomach fluttered excitedly, and Hunter's heart skipped a beat. The blonde boy stammered, "W-why would we do that?"

"Isn't that what people do at Summer camps?" Hiro replied. "Come on, it'll be fun! But we should wait for Natsumi."

Yoichi scoffed. "Why wait for him? He'll just tell us to stop anyway."

Keitaro mused, "Where is he, anyway…?"

Hiro shrugged. "He's like this every year. He disappears on his own for a long time for most of the day." He stretched widely. "Yoichi and I have been coming to Camp Buddy for years now, and he's been here even longer. He's the only one who takes the camp rules super seriously, though."

Keitaro smiled. "We can start without him then. Truth or dare sounds like fun right now!" He took off his shirt and replaced it with a tank top, then walked to the center of the cabin where Yoichi and Hiro were sitting down.

Hunter was hesitating. He hated having to change in front of others, so he turned his back to the three boys and quickly changed into shorts and a tee shirt.

He sat down between Keitaro and Hiro, still nervous at the idea of playing truth or dare with a group of strangers. Yet… Something felt different. He felt almost… Excited? " _No, that can't be it… Why do I feel so strange?"_

Hiro started, "I guess I'll go-"

" _ **I'LL**_ go first!" Yoichi interrupted. He grinned as Hiro puffed indignantly.

"You always do this…"

"I'll start with Keitaro; truth or dare?"

The brunette though for a moment, then said, "I'll be safe and say truth."

Hiro smirked as Yoichi's grin turned evil. "Saying truth doesn't save you! My question is…" Closing his eyes, he dramatically whispered, "How big is your penis?"

Hiro rolled his eyes as Keitaro and Hunter both let out sounds of shock. Keitaro laughed nervously. "I didn't think we were playing that kind of truth or dare…! I'm caught off guard now."

Yoichi raised an eyebrow. "Will you answer the question?"

Keitaro blushed softly and replied, "Yeah, I don't mind. Since we're all guys anyway…" He shifted his position, fidgeting. "I'm, uh, about 7 inches."

Hiro whistled softly, while Hunter had to look down directly at the floor to keep his face hidden. Inside, he was freaking out at the sharp turn their conversation had gone, as well as the answer Keitaro had given. " _That's kinda big! Is he lying?"_ Then, more faintly, he thought, " _Now I'm curious…!"_

Keitaro smiled nervously. "It's my turn now, right?" Yoichi nodded, pleased with himself, and the brunette continued, "Okay. Hunter, truth or dare?"

Hunter involuntarily squealed. " _W-Why me?!"_ Taking a shaky breath, he responded, "T-truth."

Keitaro quietly thought to himself for a moment, trying to decide on a good question. Not wanting to scare Hunter away, he settled on a perfect one. An easy question to answer, it would also confirm or deny his beliefs. "Okay Hunter, what kind of girl do you like?"

Hunter's eyes widened, and he looked away. Keitaro felt his heart speed up in excitement, anticipating his answer. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, he slowly responded, "I… Don't really like girls…"

The cabin stayed silent for a few long moments. Yoichi was the first one to speak, inquiring, "So do you like boys then?"

Startled at the directness of the question, he nodded his head in confirmation before he could realise what he was doing. Eye's widening even further, he glanced around for reactions.

Hiro chuckled. "Don't worry about it, it's cool. You'll have to forgive Yoichi's directness, though. He can forget to filter his thoughts sometimes."

Keitaro was on cloud nine, his mind racing with ideas. He had two whole weeks at camp, and in that time, he intended to become better friends with Hunter, and eventually… If he was lucky…

Hiro's voice snapped him back to reality again. "Well, it looks like it's Hunter's turn now."

Hunter grimaced at the thought. "I-I'll pass. You can take my turn."

Shrugging, Hiro turned to Keitaro. "Okay then, truth or dare?"

"Me again? I'll say dare this time."

Hiro suddenly changed expressions, looking more like Yoichi with a wide, mischievous grin. "Suit yourself, then." Looking directly at Hunter, he pointed at the blonde boy. "I dare you to kiss him."

Yoichi laughed loudly as both younger boys freaked out in turn. Hiro continued calmly, "It was pretty clear from the moment I saw you that you weren't the straightest arrow in the quiver. Consider this your official welcome to Camp Buddy from us older campers."

Keitaro opened his mouth to protest, then realised he didn't really want to protest and closed it again. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward slightly. "You aren't far off, I suppose…" In his mind, Keitaro was ecstatic; he had to force himself to calm down so as to not give away his true feelings. "If Hunter doesn't mind, I suppose a little kids couldn't hurt."

Hunter, meanwhile, was experiencing 100 thoughts a minute, all flowing together into one stream of consciousness he could no longer control. " _What if I say no? Will they think I'm a wimp? Keitaro already said he would… Do I even_ _ **want**_ _to say no? I didn't brush my teeth yet! Am I dreaming? Oh no, he's leaning forward…!"_

His mind in a daze, Hunter instinctively leaned forward as well to meet Keitaro halfway. Their lips collided suddenly and forcefully, both boys completely inexperienced in the matter at hand. Hunter gasped quickly as he felt the impossibly soft skin on his, and again when he felt Keitaro's tongue attempt to enter his mouth. He resisted at first, then gave in to his wild emotions and closed his eyes.

Hiro and Yoichi sat silently and watched, surprised by the intensity. Yoichi's sensitive ears picked up on a noise from outside, and his eyes widened. "Wait, stop now!"

But Keitaro and Hunter weren't listening. They were so wrapped up in the kiss they didn't even hear the cabin door open as a tall, blue-haired boy in full uniform entered. Gasping sharply, he yelled out, "What are you doing?!"

Both boys jerked away from each other and whipped their heads to the door, wide-eyed and scared. Seeing it was just Natsumi, Hiro and Yoichi breathed sighs of relief.

"We were just playing truth or dare; we were gonna wait for you, but wherever you go takes forever."

Natsumi glared at the orange-haired boy, then relented as his cheeks turned red. He mumbled, "N-nevermind where I was. You know truth or dare is against camp rules."

Yoichi rolled his eyes and breathed out deeply. "Natsumi, a lot of things are against camp rules. We were having fun."

The older boy glanced back at the brunette and blonde, both still uncertain of their standing. "It looks like some of us were having more fun than others. Look, I'll turn a blind eye this time, but don't do it again…"

Hiro giggled. "Thanks, Natsumi. You know, we have more fun when we do stuff against the rules like this. You should join us sometime."

The blue-haired boy scoffed at the idea. "Absolutely not. Now get ready for bed, it's past curfew."

Keitaro and Hunter awkwardly shuffled into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Keitaro sheepishly grinned at the blonde boy and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm having fun so far."

Hunter blushed heavily, but didn't try to hide it. "M-me too…" He fidgeted slightly and looked at the floor. "I find myself waiting for tomorrow with excitement and… I don't usually do that. I barely know you but already I'm glad I met you."

It was Keitaro's turn to blush. "H-Hunter… That really means a lot to me. Thank you so much!" He smiled and laughed softly.

The two boys finished their routines, smiling to themselves and each other the whole time. They made their way back to the beds, where Yoichi and Hiro were already laying quietly. Natsumi sat on the edge of his bed, reading a thick, old looking book.

Keitaro's bed ended up being directly across from Hunter's; as they crawled into bed for the night, they glanced at one another one last time and grinned.

Hunter lay on his back staring at the ceiling for quite a while before he began to even feel tired. He was mind was racing and he was far too excited to sleep. He genuinely wished for morning to hurry so he could see Keitaro and everyone again. Smiling, he thought to himself, " _I guess I'll want to come back next Summer too… Though I won't admit it to Dad…"_ and closed his eyes as he chuckled to himself.

Tomorrow would be another exciting day at Camp Buddy.

* * *

Author's Note Part II: I'd like to dedicate this story to InsomniacMN for genuinely inspiring me to do stuff as opposed to sleeping all day. I'd like to dedicate it to my friends Peyton and Hamish, because this story literally wouldn't exist without them. And I'd like to dedicate this story to all the people involved with Camp Buddy, from writers to artists to voice actors. I look forward to talking to you all over the next several chapters of this story, and I can't wait for April!


End file.
